This project seeks to ascertain the relationship of psychosocial factors to chronic disease, risk factors, morbidity, and mortality through cross-sectional and prospective analyses of data from the Tecumseh Community Health Study. Interview and questionnaire data on psychosocial stress and satisfaction in work, family, and leisure activities will be related to medical examination and interview data collected at the same time (1967-1968) on chronic disease morbidity and risk factors and to mortality over the succeeding decade, through 1978. Controls will be introduced in major analyses for medical examination evidence of health status prior to 1967. Coronary heart disease, hypertension and chronic bronchitis will be focal concerns in cross-sectional analyses of morbidity and risk factors while cardiovascular diseases and cancer will be the major foci of prospective mortality analyses. The analyses will examine not only the direct relationship of work, family, and leisure stress and satisfaction to chronic disease, but also the extent to which these relationships are conditioned or modified, by a variety of individual and social factors (e.g., age, sex, work motivation and involvement, personal habits such as exercise, social support and integration). The relative and joint effects on chronic disease of work and nonwork sources of stress and satisfaction will be assessed.